One form of apparatus for implanting an intraocular lens, as is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,065, comprises two gripping elements, the front ends of which constitute contact elements which are movable towards each other for holding the lens to be implanted therebetween. The front ends of the gripping elements which form the contact elements are provided with widened holding surfaces for the intraocular lens which is to be held in the implantation operation. That arrangement is intended to prevent the lens from being pressed in and permanently deformed, at the portions of the lens surface which are engaged by the contact elements, while at the same time ensuring that the intraocular lens is held securely when it is being fitted into the eye.
Difficulties arise however when, after the intraocular lens has been fitted into the eye, for example into the posterior chamber, the surfaces of the contact elements, which hold the intraocular lens, are to be removed from the surface of the lens. Particularly when dealing with lenses which are implanted in the folded condition, the surface of the lens can adhere strongly to the surfaces of the contact elements so that, when the gripping elements are removed from the eye, the lens subsequently accidentally slips out of its desired position, and subsequent correction of the lens positioning is required.